


VID: Karaoke Soul (Death Eaters versus Harry and Dumbledore)

by deslea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanvid, Gen, music video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deslea/pseuds/deslea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We're bleeding into a cup / When we've got enough / We'll just paint the walls / And we don't care how much it hurts / You think you're cursed / It's what you deserve. Set to Tom McRae's Karaoke Soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: Karaoke Soul (Death Eaters versus Harry and Dumbledore)

**Author's Note:**

> Streamed from YouTube. Also available (with download option) [here](http://video.deslea.com/site/karaoke-soul-by-deslea-harry-potter-war-2013/). More videos at http://video.deslea.com


End file.
